Toa Mahri
} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Aufgabe: Kanohi Ignika finden |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Standort: Voya Nui |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Zustand: In Toa Mahri verwandelt |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Verbündete: Matoraner Axonn Toa Nuva Matoraner-Wiederstand |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Feinde: Piraka Vezon & Fenrakk/Kardas Brutaka Umbra Zyglak |}} |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#CD9B1D; color:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-size:160%"|Toa Mahri |- |align="center" colspan="2" | 250px |- - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Anführer: style="width:17em" Jaller Hewkii (kurzzeitig) |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Aufgabe: Mata Nui retten (früher) Metru Nui beschützen (früher) Teridax besiegen |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Standort: Metru Nui |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Zustand: Fünf aktiv Einer tot |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Verbündete: Matoraner Turaga Toa Nuva Toa Hagah Orden von Mata Nui |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Feinde: Barraki Teridax Hydraxon (früher) Nocturn Piraka Gadunka |}} |} Die Toa Mahri waren einst Toa Inika, die vom Roten Stern in Toa verwandelt wurden und auf Voya Nui nach der Maske des Lebens suchten. Diese fiel allerdings in das Wasser, woraufhin ihr die Toa folgten. Dort verwandelten sie sich in Toa Mahri und retteten das Leben von Mata Nui. Mitglieder *'Nuparu', Toa der Erde *'Kongu', Toa der Luft *'Hewkii', Toa des Steins *'Jaller', Toa des Feuers *'Matoro', Toa des Eises (tot) *'Hahli', Toa des Wassers Biographie Voya Nui Reise nach Voya Nui Mata Nui lag im Sterben. Um ihn zu retten, mussten die Toa Nuva auf der Insel Voya Nui die legendäre Ignika, die Maske des Lebens finden. Doch auch die Piraka waren hinter ihr her und besiegten die Toa Nuva. Die sechs Toa wurden nun gefangen gehalten. Auf Metru Nui machten sich die Leute sorgen, bis Jaller, Hahli, Matoro, Nuparu, Kongu und Hewkii sich nach Voya Nui aufmachten. Zuerst wollte Takanuva mitkommen, und die Gruppe fand eine Kanohi Suletu und gelangte an ein Portal durch das kein Licht hindurchdringen konnte. Also verabschiedete sich Takanuva und ging zurück nach Metru Nui um den Turaga von seinen Freunden zu erzählen. Auf Voya Nui gelang es den Toa Nuva sich zu befreien. Der Matoraner-Wiederstand schloss sich mit den Toa gegen die Piraka zusammen. Währenddessen waren die Metru Nui Matoraner im Reich von Karzahni, ihnen wurden ihre Masken abgenommen und sie mussten für Karzahni arbeiten, nur Hahli nicht, Karzahni nahm sie mit um von ihr etwas von der Außenwelt zu erfahren. Aber die Matoraner schafften es in sechs Toa-Kanistern zu entkommen. Ankunft Auf Voya Nui wurden die Toa Nuva schon wieder gefangen genommen und Brutaka übergeben, die Matoraner wurden Reidak übergeben. Währenddessen strandeten die sechs Kanister am Ufer und Blitze vom Roten Stern trafen sie, als die Matoraner ausstiegen waren sie keine Matoraner mehr sondern Toa Inika. Axonn erinnerte sich wie Brutaka ihn verraten hatte, der gerade nach den gefangenen Matoranern suchte nachdem die Toa Nuva an einem geheimen Ort versteckt worden waren. Nach dem erfolglosen verhör von Garan wurde er verurteilt in die Lava geworfen zu werden, die vier anderen Matoraner (Dalu fehlte) retteten ihn aber und konnten fliehen nachdem sie Vezok bewustlos schlugen. Suche nach der Maske des Lebens Währenddessen erkannten die Matoraner dass sie Toa waren und ihre Masken sehr hell leuchteten und wahrscheinlich organisch waren. Matoro entdeckte einen Matoraner von dem sich später herausstellte, dass es kein Matoraner, sondern Vezok war. die Toa kämpften und nahmen ihn gefangen. Sie versuchten Vezok das versteck der Toa Nuva zu entlocken, aber er konnte entkommen. Garan führte die Toa Inika zur Basis des Matoraner-Wiederstands und gab ihnen die Zamorkugelwerfer. Die Toa Inika teilten sich auf, zwei wollten die Matoraner befreien, zwei andere gingen zu Axonn und die letzten zwei gingen zur Piraka Festung um die Toa Nuva zu finden. Auf ihrem Weg fanden sie einen Raum in dem die Masken und Waffen der Toa Nuva an der Wand hingen, sie gingen weiter und fanden die Piraka mit ihrem verbündeten Brutaka. Vier Matoraner kamen hinzu und sie und die Toa wurden fast besiegt, weil Hakann eine Zamor Kugel mit Vezoks Kraft der absorbation auf Brutaka schoss. Im letzten Moment konnte Thok zu ihm kommen und Brutakas Kraft wurde unter den beiden geteilt. Hakann besiegte die Toa und Matoraner und ging dann zu Thok. Sie wanderten durch den grünen Waldgürtel und begannen gegen einander zu kämpfen, weil sie beide Herrschsüchtig waren. Die Toa Inika machten sich bereit gegen die zwei zu kämpfen und die anderen Piraka kamen auch dazu, mit einer Kugel die die Kraft von Brutaka ihnen wieder entzog und thumb|left|150px|Die Ankunft der Inikaihm zurückgab. Axonn kämpfte gegen Brutaka und die Piraka gingen in eine Höhle um die Ignika zu finden und wurden von den Toa Inika verfolgt. Auf ihrem Weg kamen sie an eine Gabelung von der die rechte seite geöffnet war, dort begegneten die Piraka, Irnakk der sie durch ihre Ängste bekämpfte, als Zaktan das herausfand benutzte er Angst als Waffe und erklärte ihm dass er keine Angst vor ihm hat, da verschwand er. Die Toa Inika folgten ihnen aber ihnen war der linke Weg geöffnet. Die Matoraner waren währenddessen dabei die Toa Nuva zu suchen. Während die Toa Inika den linken Tunnel hinuntergingen begegneten sie einer Illusion von Toa Lhikan der sie warnte noch weiter hinunterzugehen. Doch die Toa Inika hörten nicht auf ihn, Lhikan verschwand mit den Worten "Ich hätte es auch nicht getan, aber seht was mit mir passiet ist". Im Vulkan kämpten die Toa Inika gegen Illusionen die sich, als sie sie besiegt hatten in die Toa Nuva verwandelten. Die Toa Inika waren entmutigt, aber Jaller überzeugte sie weiterzumachen, da verschwanden die Illusionen. Die Piraka waren währenddessen schon weit vorangekommen und legten einen Hinterhalt für die Toa Inika. Eine aufgezeichnete Stimme erklärte den Toa Inika, sie seien jetzt in der Kammer des Todes und einer müsse sich opfern damit die anderen sie passieren können. Matoro meldete sich freiwillig. Er wurde von Umbra zerstört, doch er überlebte dank seiner Maske, die Toa Inika begannen mit dem Kampf und besiegten Umbra. Auf einer Brücke begegneten sie dann wieder den Piraka und bekämpften sie, durch die Elementarkräfte der Toa stürzte die Brücke ein und die Piraka schafften es zur Kammer des Lebens. In der Kammer fanden sie den verschollenen Vezon mit der Kanohi Ignika, die Piraka sollten sie bekommen falls sie Vezok umbringen aber Zaktan erkannte dass Vezon ihnen die Maske gar nicht geben konnte. Daher benutzte Vezon seinen Stab der Fusion und lies Vezok und Reidak verschmelzen. Das daraus resultierende Wesen sollte die anderen Piraka töten. In der Piraka Festung kämpften Brutaka und Axonn immernoch. Durch Brutaka's Attacken wurde Botar gerufen und er nahm Brutaka mit in die Grube. Die Maske des Lebens thumb|150px|Die Toa im Kampf um die MaskeIn der Kammer des Lebens kämpften die Toa Inika mit Vezon aber er und Fenrakk waren zu stark für sie, deshalb trieben sie ihn rückwärts in die Lava. Jaller wollte schon hinterherspringen, doch das erwies sich als unnötig als Vezon auf dem Rücken von Kardas aus der Lava hervorstieg. Jaller bemerkte, dass Kongu die Gedanken der Maske lesen musste und sie fanden heraus, dass die Ignika Matoro als ihren neuen Vorboten bestimmt hatte. Kongu übertrug seine Gedanken auf Vezon, das verschaffte Jaller genug Zeit eine Zamorkugel zu benutzten die er von Axonn bekommen hatte und fror damit Vezon und Kardas ein, wodurch Matoro die Ignika holen konnte. Die Toa Nuva wurden befreit und bekamen ihre Masken zurück und durch den Matoraner-Wiederstand erfuhren sie von den Toa Inika. Die Toa Inika begannen indess einen neuen Kampf mit den Piraka, doch die Kanohi Ignika floh vor ihnen indem sie vor ihnen wegflog, die Toa Inika folgten der Maske, doch die Piraka stritten sich um den Stab der Fusion, Vezok forderte, dass Vezon wieder mit ihm verschmolz, doch die anderen Piraka zerstörten den Stab. Die Toa Inika wollten die Maske zurückhaben, doch sie flog in die Bucht von Voya Nui und Hahli versuchte sie wiederzubekommen doch es war unmöglich durch den Druck. Bevor die Toa Inika etwas tun konnten kam ein Matoraner von Unterwasser und brachte Hahli zum Ufer zurück. Er erzählte etwas von einer Unterwasserstadt und Starb. Die Toa Inika trafen sich mit den Toa Nuva und Axonn, nach einer Diskussion war entschlossen, dass die Toa Nuva zurück nach Metru Nui gingen und eine Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis suchten. Die Toa Inika sollten weiter nach der Maske des Lebens suchen. Axonn sollte die Matoraner von Voya Nui bewachen und öffnete den Weg in die Unterwasserstadt - Mahri Nui. Mahri Nui Die Toa Inika betraten die Steinkordel und gingen den Gang hinunter, doch in dem Tunnel lebten viele Zyglak. Die Zyglak griffen die Toa an und ihre einzige Chance zu entkommen war durch ein Loch in der Felswand in das Wasser zu springen. Im Wasser wurden sie von der Kanohi Ignika, die die Anwesenheit ihres Vorboten spührte in mächtige Toa verwandelt, die unterwasser atmen können. Den Toa blieb nicht lange Zeit ihre neuen Kräfte zu erforschen, denn sie platzten direkt in einen Kampf mit einem Gigantischen Giftaal. Die Toa begannen ihn zu bekämpfen doch nur Hewkii konnte ihn mit Hilfe seiner Kanohi Garai besiegen. Danach fanden die Toa die Unterwasserstadt Mahri Nui. Die Matoraner der Stadt glaubten den Helden nicht gut zu sein. Die Matoraner stellten den Toa eine Bedingung um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, sie sollten die Luftfelder befreien. Also Teilten sich die Toa auf, Matoro wollte mit in die Stadt gehen und der Rest sollte die Luftfelder befreien, doch bevor das pasieren konnte wurden sie von den Barraki und ihren Truppen überrascht. thumb|left|150px|Die Verwandlung der Toa Idris, die das beobachtet hatte erzählte Defilak es sähe so aus als ob die Toa und Barraki verbündet wären. Matoro konnte noch fliehen bevor er mit Luftblasen angegriffen wurde. Wenig später wurde er von dem neuen Hydraxon eingesperrt und von Maxilos bewacht, dieser war jedoch in Wirklichkeit Teridax und befreite Matoro, um die Maske zu bekommen und erpresste Matoro seine Identität zu wahren, da seinen Freunden sonst etwas schlimmes passieren könnte. Danach gingen er und Teridax zu den Überresten des zerstörten unterwassergefängisses und zwang Matoro Tuyet´s Körper zu reanimieren. Teridax suchte einen Ort wo er sich mit Icarax treffen konnte. Da er den Stab von Artakha hatte, der den Nui-Stein wiederherstellen konnte. Doch die drei wurden von Karzahni angegriffen besiegten ihn aber. Danach gab Icarax, Teridax den Stab von Artakha damit er den Nui-Stein, aus den Überresten auf Tuyet´s Rüstung, wiederherstellen konnte. Allerdings kam Brutaka dazwischen und machte es Matoro möglich zu fliehen. Währenddessen wurden die Toa Mahri entführt und in die Höhlen der Barraki gesperrt. Nachdem es den Toa gelang zu fliehen fanden Nuparu und Hewkii eine Höhle in der sie die Cordak-Blaster fanden, sie gaben jedem Toa Mahri einen und teilten sich dann in Teams auf um die Maske des Lebens zu finden: Hahli ging alleine, Hewkii und Nuparu, Maxilos und Matoro und Jaller und Kongu. Nachdem Mantax die Maske hatte versammelten sich die Teams wieder und Matoro erzählte, dass sie die Steinkordel zerstören mussten um Mata Nui zu retten, dabei würde jedoch Mahri Nui zerstört werden und sie müssten die Matoraner evakuieren. Als sie das tun wollten wurden sie jedoch von den mutierten Piraka angegriffen. Eine Elektrizitätsexplosion von Axonn machte jedoch beide Teams bewusstlos. Die Toa und Axonn evakuierten die Matoraner mithilfe der Toa-Tiefseeraupe und zerstörten die Kordel. Genau als Mata Nui starb bekamen die Toa die Kanohi zurück, Matoro war fest entschlossen Mata Nui zu retten und schwamm Voya Nui nach. Er konnte sie noch in letzter Sekunde aufholen und landete in [[Karda Nui]. Als er die Maske benutzte wünschte er sich sein Team zurück nach Metru Nui, und dass sie wieder Luft atmen können. Mit seinem Opfer erblindete er die Makuta, die gerade in Karda Nui waren. Metru Nui thumb|150px|Die Toa Mahri auf Metru Nui Auf Metru Nui erzählte Vakama, der Matoro´s Tod in einer Vision gesehen hatte, den Toa Mahri was mit Matoro passiert war. Sie feierten eine Gedenkfeier und Turaga Onewa baute ihm zu Ehren eine Statue. Einige Tage später tauchte Kardas auf der Insel auf, die Toa schafften es aber ihn zu besiegen. Danach machten sich die Toa Mahri, außer Jaller, auf die Suche nach Takanuva, den sie aber nicht fanden. Wenig später begegneten sie in der Stadt auf einmal sechs Toa, den Toa Hagah. Sie sagten, dass sie gekommen wären, um das Kolosseum zu zerstören. Die Toa Mahri wollten dies natrülich nicht zulassen und begannen gegen die Toa Hagah zu kämpfen. Als Kualus seine Maske der Rahikontrolle einsetzte, und damit einen riesigen Rahi aus den Archiven lockte, wurde er von Hahli angegriffen, sodass seine Konzentration weg war und er den Rahi nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Dadurch waren die Toa Hagah und die Toa Mahri gezwungen zusammenzuarbeiten um den Rahi zu besiegen. Danach entschlossen sie sich nach einem anderen Weg zu suchen unter das Kolosseum zu kommen. Sie sprachen mit den Turaga und fanden schließlich eine Möglichkeit. Ein paar Toa schufen einen Tunnel, der zu einem, noch nie besuchten Ort unter dem Kolosseum führte, und die anderen Toa sorgten dafür, dass das Kolosseum nicht in sich zusammenbrach, und noch zwei weitere Toa bewachten Zaktan. Jaller bot den Toa Hagah ihre Hilfe an, doch sie lehnten ab. Falls sie scheitern sollten müssten sie Teridax aufhalten. Daraufhin ging er zu den anderen Toa. Artidax Als die Toa wieder versammelt waren und vor dem Kolosseum standen tauchte ein seltsames Wesen, Johmak, auf, er von Helryx geschickt wurde, und gab ihnen das Herz der Visorak. Die Toa sollten es nach Artidax bringen. Sie teilten sich auf, Hewkii und Kongu sollten auf Metru Nui bleiben und sie beschützen, während die anderen drei Toa nach Artidax gingen. Dort angekommen begegneten sie Takadox, der ihnen mitteilte, dass die Insel bald in die Luft fliegen würde und sie dann hypnotisierte, sodass sie einfach auf der Insel stehen blieben. Währenddessen floh er mit dem Boot der Toa. Die Visorak kamen der Insel inzwischen immer näher. Dann hörte Jaller die Stimme von Teridax in seinem Kopf und einen Schmerz, der ihn aus der Hypnose weckte. Er und die anderen Toa schafften es zu entkommen, kurz bevor der Vulkan ausbrach und alle Visorak zerstörte. Währenddessen waren Kongu und Hewkii in das Kolosseum geschickt worden, da der Orden von Mata Nui Metru Nui als letzten Verteidigungspunkt nutzen wollten. Als die Bruderschaft der Makuta angriff, kämpften Kongu und Hewkii gegen diese und wurden später von den restlichen drei unterstützt. Dann dachten sich Jaller und Vakama einen Plan aus, der ihnen helfen sollte den Krieg zu gewinnen. Sie schickten Krakua in die Archive, der die Bohrok erwecken sollte. Hahli spührte inzwischen, dass der Große Geist erweckt wurde. Als die Bohrok kamen, kamen auch die Toa Nuva auf den Powerfliegern zurück und schlugen die Makuta in die Flucht. Teridax´ Herrschaft Am nächsten Tag wurde ein Fest gefeiert, dass die Toa Nuva es geschafft hatten Mata Nui zu wecken, doch die Feier wurde unterbrochen, als sich die Sterne zu der Kanohi Kraahkan formten und Teridax ihnen erzählte, dass er den Körper von Mata Nui, das Gesamte Matoraner-Universum, in Besitz genommen hatte. Die Toa flohen daraufhin in die Archive und die Turaga trafen dort Krahka. Später wurden die Toa Mahri von dem Orden von Mata Nui auf die Mission geschickt herauszufinden ob auch andere Skakdi-Kriegsherren Nektann folgten und sich somit Teridax anschlossen. Dazu gingen die Toa nach Zakaz. Hewkii und Kongu schalteten die Wachen aus, wodurch die Toa an einen unterirdischen Fluss gelangten, an dem sich gerade einige hundert Skakdi versammelt hatten. Die Toa beobachteten wie die Skakdi einen Zyglak, einen Vortixx einen Bewohner von Stelt und die fünf Piraka in einen Tank mit energiegeladener Protodermis warfen. Alternative Toa Mahri Das Königreich Im alternativen Universum "Das Königreich von Mata Nui" hatte Matoro einen Moment zu lange gezögert und dadurch die Chance verpasst Mata Nui zu retten. Aus diesem Grund wurden die Toa Mahri in der Geschichte als Schande bezeichnet, Matoro zog sich komplett zurück. thumb|150px|Die Toa Inika von 2006thumb|150px|Die Toa Mahri von 2007 Reale Welt *Im Sommer 2006 wurden die Toa Inika verkauft. *Im Sommer 2007 wurden die Toa Mahri verkauft. Quellen *BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom *BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Desiny *BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play *BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno *BIONICLE Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall *BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *BIONICLE Encyclopedia *BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated * Ignition 1: Angriff der Piraka * Ignition 2: Der Wächter * Ignition 3: Die Kraftprobe * Ignition 4: Ein kaltes Licht erstrahlt * Ignition 5: Das letzte Gefecht * Ignition 6: Das Geheimnis in der Tiefe * Ignition 7: Auf den Spuren der Maske des Lebens * Ignition 8: Meer der Finsternis * Ignition 9: Abenteuer in der Tiefe * Ignition 10: Das Ende der Maske des Lebens * Ignition 11: Das Ende eines Helden *Toa Nuva Blog *Das Königreich *Der Dunkle Spiegel *In die Dunkelheit *Bestimmungskrieg *Bewohner der Finsternis *Herrschaft der Schatten Kategorie:Toa Mahri Kategorie:Toa Inika Kategorie:Toa-Teams